


Date Night

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Since they are now officially dating, Chat thinks it's imperative he take Marinette on actual dates, for which he must be somewhat creative.  Being carried across rooftops for date night requires Marinette to get creative with her wardrobe.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> Chronologically follows "Purrfect Comfort," but can be read on its own.  
> Sorry this is late. Herding little Chinese dancers ate my brain yesterday. Next prompt will be in this series as well.

Even though she was clearly feeling better about the internship rejection from her dream company, Chat Noir wanted to do something to cheer her up.  He wished he'd known she'd applied to Gabriel.  While he didn't hold any sway over his cold and aloof father, most of his staff loved him.  He was pretty sure the staffing manager would have been willing to nudge things a little if he asked nicely, and if he threw in an personalized autographed photo for her daughter, Mari would have been a shoo-in.

He was still giddy at the thought that she was his girlfriend, and Plagg had continued his nightly mocking of his moonstruck kitten.  But since they **were** dating, he should really step up his dating game.  At least as much as they could right now, with her not knowing who he was.

He leaned down to the open skylight and called into her room.  "Oh Princess, are you ready?"

"Good evening my Kitty."  Her voice floated up as she stepped into view.  She wiggled her fingers at him.  Her eyes widened as she got a better look at him.  "You're wearing… but it's…"  She glanced at the clothing rack he'd helped her assemble a few days back.  "Ooh.  You're sneaky."  Her smile was happy, appreciative of his cleverness.

"We have to test Date Suit in its intended environment, right?" he asked, striking an easy pose.  "Then you can report if it really works."

Laughing, she turned away to call down the stairs.  "I'm heading out."  There was a pause and he could hear Sabine's voice, but not the distinct words.  "We will.  Thank you."  Then she was up the stairs and standing in front of him.  She wore a cute, fluffy,  blue floral print top with cap sleeves oddly paired with tiny black jogging shorts.  "You look so nice in that."

The green jacket paired well with his eyes.  "Are you ready?"

She nodded, adjusting her backpack.  "I dressed for the trip over.  I have a skirt in my bag."

"Princess is so smart," he complimented softly as he pulled her in next to him.  "I look forward to seeing the entire ensemble."

Her laughter as he carried her across the rooftops, warmed him.  While she hadn't been absurdly or excessively mopy, it felt too long since he'd heard that sound.  Before long, they arrived at the rooftop garden they'd used for a recent photoshoot.  The owner had been delighted with Adrien's continued interest in casual rental of the space.  When he'd correctly guessed Adrien was using it to woo and impress a young woman, he'd given him a discount.  He was a romantic and had been delighted with the idea that he could help Adrien Agreste in the pursuit of love, even if he could never claim it.

"Oh, I **love** this place," Marinette gushed.  She opened her bag and tugged out a wrap skirt.  Even though it was going over her shorts, it felt odd to watch her change, so he turned away for a few moments.  Once it was on and tied, it reached her ankles, bouncing and swishing when she moved.

"That's a great skirt," he said.  "The fabric seems unusual for the style, but it works really well."

She beamed and closed the distance to hug him.  "I knew I was going to need some nice things to wear out with you that would allow for superhero parkour.  I like pants, but sometimes I want a dress."

"And you don't want to show off your panties to Paris," he added, pleased with the quick rush of pink to her cheeks.  "Sounds reasonable."

"Yes, well…" she stammered awkwardly.  God she was adorable when she was flustered like this.  "I'm extremely selective about who I let see my panties."  She raised her chin and let out a sniff.  She turned her head just enough to look at him out of the corner of her eye.  "You are currently at the **top** of a very short list."

Once again, she'd turned the tables and his face was suffused with heat.  He dramatically clutched at his chest, glad he didn't have to pretend to be unaffected by her innuendo-filled flirts anymore.  " **Princess** ," he protested.  "You're going to stop my poor kitty heart."

Her grin could only be described as wicked.  "So I shouldn't tell you what I'm wearing right now?"

"Only if you want me to reciprocate."  He winked.  He could totally one-up her on this subject right now. In fact, since she was playing dirty, he could, too.  "My clothes vanish with the transformation."  He stepped closer to her, his voice dropping to a low whisper.  He felt the purr pushing at the back of his throat, and given how much she said she liked it, he let go of his hold on it.  "I'm not wearing any underwear."  The red in her cheeks intensified and he gave himself a little mental high five.

Resting her hands on his upper arms, she raised up on her toes to whisper toward his ear.  "Me either."

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 20, Night on the Town  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. The underwear conversation reminds me a bit of an early chapter of "The Ladybug and the Bees," by BullySquadess, who does such a fabulous job with innuendo and humor. You can find them on [Tumblr](http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/) or find their writing, which tends to be mature, more often than not, [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess).  
> 30 minute speed write


End file.
